(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit for improving high temperature reliability, and a display device having the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel having a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate and displaying images.
The liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the gate lines and the data lines. A gate driving circuit for sequentially outputting a gate signal to the gate lines is formed on the liquid crystal panel through the thin film process.
In general, the gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which a plurality of stages are dependently connected. Each stage includes a plurality of driving transistors so as to output a gate voltage to the corresponding gate line. In detail, the stage has a pull-up transistor being coupled to the gate line and outputting the gate voltage, and the output of the gate voltage is coupled to an input terminal of the next stage and is used to control the drive of the next stage. Also, a holder for holding the gate signal at the off voltage level and an inverter for turning on/off the holder are provided. The inverter coupled to the gate line generates an abnormal output to the holder when the gate line generates noise. Therefore, a distorted signal is generated at the next stage gate signal as well as at the current stage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.